The Secret Weapon of Homeworld
by JollyBritishChap
Summary: A new gem emerges from deep inside Homeworld's Kindergarten. A dangerous and sinister weapon left over from the gem war. Now the crystal gems are in grave danger as the gem travels to Earth to fulfill the mission it was designed for; Shatter Rose Quartz. OC and a tiny bit of StevenxConnie just because I can.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Dark Experiment**

 **Homeworld Alpha Kindergarden-Era 2**

 **(Present Day)**

The Alpha Kindergarten, birthplace of the most powerful gems in Homeworld's legions. Rumored birthplace of the Diamonds themselves, although noone could confirm this and none of them ever tried to find out. It had laid dormant for the last few millennia, considered barren and written off by the diamonds as they moved on to other kindergartens on far off worlds to grow their already vast forces.

This abandoned wasteland that reached deep within the planet, which for so long been disturbingly quiet and drowned in darkness, now rumbled and shook with a force that had not been felt by it's mighty walls in thousands of years. The rock crumbled and the injectors that had lay motionless now came crashing down to the deep floor of the kindergarten.

In a small control room that was abandoned save for a single peridot that was assigned to keep a watch on the, normally dead, kindergarten the alarms and sensors were going crazy. The peridot assigned to the room running around desperately trying to figure out what was happening, just before she could get on the communicator to report to the diamonds, she noticed that the emergence indicator was active on section RC1109-17.

"Emergence? Thats...impossible" she said, stunned at the sight of the indicator. She stepped on the warp pad and plugged the section serial number into the console. In an instant she was warped to the section. The rumbling was seriously intense here, but that wasn't what shook the peridot. The thing that shook her was the atmosphere, it felt...hot and extremely heavy..this feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Even the most powerful gems she'd witnessed emerge had never created anything like this...it scared her.

Suddenly a glowing light began to shine out of a spot in the rock, the light formed into the shape of a humanoid figure. It was only as tall as a lapis but the light that glowed from it was black, this certainly was not a lapis. The peridot had no idea who this gem could be, or how long she had been laying dormant.

The light grew brighter and the rumbling intensified, it felt like homeworld would crack open at any moment from the stress on it's surface. The heat and pressure grew as the light did, the peridot shook with fear as she awaited the emergence of this new gem. All of a sudden the rock where the light was emerging split open and a fully formed gem came bursting from the hole.

As the gem landed in front of the peridot, she was able to finally see this unusual, impossible gem that had emerged from a dead kindergarten. She was tall, at least to peridot she was anyway, standing at around double her height. Her appearance modifiers took the form of a grey skirt and vest top with a white diamond at it's center, all of this covered by a long black trenchcoat which hung down to her ankles, completing the clothing with a set of black combat boots that came up halfway up her calfs.

The gem's hair was a deep black and flowed down to her lower back with a fringe covering her left eye, her right eye staring intensely down at the peridot below her. The peridot gulped before speaking "Report your gem type, use and modifications before reporting to your diamond" she said in a forced official tone, despite being scared out of her mind by the mere presence of this gem, it was as if she was standing in front of a diamond.

The gem looked around at where she had emerged and seemed to be scanning her surroundings before looking down towards the peridot. She lunged forward and gripped the peridot by the neck, lifting her up to meet the gem's gaze. The peridot, terrified, struggled but as soon as she locked eyes with the mystery gem she soon ceased her resistance.

The eyes, those were the most frightening thing, it was like staring into a void. A vast emptiness that contained nothing but despair, and yet they seemed to radiate with a power and urge to shatter that the peridot had never experienced from even the most violent of gems she'd seen. Just who was this gem, what was she for?

"Who are you?" the gem uttered to the peridot. Her voice was like silk and each syllable was smooth as it was spoken but projected a sense of darkness and impending doom when it entered the peridot's ears. It took her a few moments to find her voice, plus a little motivation as the mysterious gem gripped the peridot's neck tighter.

"I..I'm Peridot facet 6F2A cut 8WP, I'm the alpha kindergarten watchkeeper as appointed by White Diamond, If you harm me you'll have to answer to her!" the peridot threatened but the mysterious gem was unfazed by this threat and released her.

"Interesting, now...take me to White Diamond"

 **Gem Modification Lab-Designation: Vanguard**

 **Era 1 (300 years before the Gem war)**

Experiment log: 18-02

Scientist residing: Hematite Facet:1Q3M Cut:9LL

Subject: Onyx Facet: 4F2L Cut: 8PD

Experiment objective: Manufacture a gem type that can be used for exterminating malformed or disloyal gems

Experiment summary: The subject has responded well to modification, although it seems that the experiment is taking it's toll on the subject's mental state. When formed subject displays incredible capacity for violence and has already shattered 2 of my scientists and 3 quartz gems.

Recommend holly blue agate gems for future forming of Onyx. Considering experiment aims, the gem modifications are successful. Onyx now possesses weapons that can rapidly destroy the physical form and then shatter the target gem within a few moments, this has been tested up to a Lapis Lazuli, the Lapis fought well but was shattered within 5 minutes.

Speed and agility combat tests have also been successful, the subject fought off 10 ruby guards with incredible accuracy, when the remaining 4 rubies fused in desperation, the subject was unfazed and rapidly separated and shattered them with perfect precision.

Subject's gemstone has now been reduced to it's liquid form. A specially constructed injector will inject subject into the Alpha kindergarten to emerge in approx 50 years, this time spent in the surface should give the subject the additional necessary power to make the subject unstoppable, save for the diamonds themselves.

End Report

 **White Diamond Command Center-Homeworld**

 **(Present day)**

"Both of them running off to earth? They have colonies to manage and they both go to earth to avenge Pink?" White diamond was on her communicator, talking to a pearl who was nervously trying to explain why Yellow and Blue were unavailable.

"Well my diamond, Yellow diamond explained that they had business to settle with the remnants of the old Rose Quartz rebellion, designation: Crystal Gems, and that this would finally put an end to Blue diamond's thousands of years of grief" The pearl responded with a look of fear and nervousness on her face.

White diamond simply furrowed her brow and responded in a clearly annoyed tone "well you ensure that you inform yellow that I need her immediate report on the state of the new colony in the delta quadrant, Designation: Eternia, understood?". The pearl performed the diamond salute and simply responded "Yes my diamond" before White diamond cut off the communications.

The peridot nervously led the mysterious gem forward and into the grand chamber of White diamond. The mysterious gem was not fazed in the slightest by the grandeur that few gems got to see. She simply walked forward towards the podium where white diamond sat. White pearl greeted the two and asked them their business.

"Peridot Facet 6F2A Cut 8WP, Alpha Kindergarten watchkeeper, I...well" she stuttered, unsure of how to explain herself when White diamond's voice suddenly cut in.

"Get on with it peridot, I've not got all day here" she spoke, not looking away from her screen as she continued to read and swipe at information that came in a constant stream to her console. The peridot seized up and gave the diamond salute immediately "Yes my diamond, This gem has just unexpectedly emerged from the kindergarten, she refuses to speak to anyone but you my diamond".

White diamonds took her eyes away from the screen as she heard those words, she turned to face the black gem below her. The gem did not back down in the presence of the most surpreme and grand clarity in the entire gem empire. "Oh is that right?" White diamond said with a tone that sounded like she'd been insulted by the words she'd just heard.

"So, just who do you think you are gem? To come waltzing into my court and demanding things as if you own the place, explain why I shouldn't shatter you for your impudence!" White diamond's piecing glare bore down on the mysterious gem, who remained unfazed at the threat of shattering.

"I am Onyx Facet: 4F2L Cut: 8PD, I was designed as a weapon against rouge gems, Final orders before being placed into the kindergarten; To report to White diamond and receive mission brief on the shattering of a rebel gem, Designation: Rose Quartz." replied Onyx, her expression unchanging in the face of this gem that would intimidate any other being in the universe.

White diamond drew back "Hmmm I see, stay there a second" she spoke as she pulled up her screen and searched for the documentation on this gem. As she read her expression changed multiple times; Interest, Concern, worry, and then finally White diamond turned to face Onyx and spoke clearly.

"Very well, then your mission brief is as follows; you will be transported to Pink Diamond's former colony, Designation: Earth, you will then hunt down and destroy the remains of the crystal gem rebellion which is recorded to consist of a fusion, Designation: Garnet, A rebel pearl, a defective amethyst and Rose Quartz who has now taken the form of a earthling calling itself 'Steven', upon completion you are to wipe out any further gems on the planet and begin dealing with the organic life so that reconciliation can occur"

Onyx smiled sadistically and gave a diamond salute before saying in a twisted voice of pleasure and excitement "Yes my diamond, It will be done"

 **A/N: First chapter is kinda short but it's mainly a tester, let me know if you like it, it's mainly an idea i've been toying with but if you all like it I'll turn it into a full length fanfic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Innocence and Tyranny**

 **Deep Space-Gemship Designation:Fortune 1**

Onyx was sat in her cockpit chair on Fortune 1, a small Homeworld fighter that was outfitted for long distance, deep space travel. Since she needed no assistance in conducting this mission there was no need for a larger ship or any of Homeworld's, already incredibly overstretched, forces to accompany her. This was fine by Onyx, ever since she emerged she found she had a deep hatred for company, gem or otherwise, preferring to get her mission details and leave.

Speaking of mission details, she'd best check the records that White Diamond had given her access to concerning the crystal gems. "Lets see" she muttered to herself as she opened a holographic screen in front of her and began to scroll through the information displayed on it.

"Rebellion...Illegal fusion...Thousands of years of war..." She muttered in a bored tone as she lazily scrolled through the series of reports, this mission was clearly going to be an extremely boring one. "Shattering a diamond!?" She ended her bored scrolling on this report with a weird look of excitement in her eyes "Damn, I didn't think Rose Quartz would be this exciting! This might not be as easy and boring as I thought!" She yelled with a grin on her face.

"Well let's see what this Diamond killer looks like shall we?" she once again said to herself as she pulled up the file on the known crystal gems. "A renegade pearl, boring" she said as she saw the image of pearl on the screen along with a detailed report on her crimes according to Homeworld.

"Ah, the illegal fusion, let's see who you're made of.." she spoke with an intrigued tone as she scrolled down the report on Garnet. "A Sapphire and a Ruby? Ew...that's just disgusting" she spoke as an expression of disgust and nausea on her face. "Just how the hell has this abomination existed for...5000 years!?" she yelled with surprise. "Okay, this one might deserve shattering even more than Rose Quartz" she spoke darkly as she scrolled to the next page.

"Defective Amethyst" she spoke bored before seeing an image and description of Amethyst on her screen. As she read it sent her into fits of laughter. "She's tiny!? Oh my Diamond she's tiny and weak! How can this thing even be called an Amethyst?" she spoke through the laughter fit that she was having as she read more and more of Amethyst's profile.

When she eventually calmed down she scrolled to the final file, "Rose Quartz herself, let's see what you look like Diamond Shatterer" Onyx spoke with excitement in her voice. Selecting the file and pulling up Rose's report. Thousands of crimes against Homeworld filled the screen and Onyx read through them intensely, becoming more and more enthralled at her enemy's accomplishments.

"Oh you're gonna be real fun to shatter my dear Rose, real fun indeed" she spoke darkly as she finally came to the image that accompanied the file. Upon seeing the image she immediately pulled a face of disgust and confusion. "What the hell is that?" she spoke in shock as she witnessed the image that had come up on her screen. "Is...that normal? No...no it couldn't be normal this must be some kind of mistake" she spoke in a confused tone as she scrolled the file for a different image, believing she must have clicked on something wrong.

On her screen was an image of Steven, his gem showing clearly just below his slightly lifted shirt. Aside from having the gemstone, he certainly looked nothing like a creature capable of shattering a diamond and waging a 5000 year long gem war. Alas despite her searching it seemed this was her targets image that she was being presented with. Onyx sat back in her chair in disappointment, just how could this strange looking gem have possibly bested a Diamond in direct combat? It simply made no sense in Onyx's mind.

"Well, there's nothing for it I suppose, I'll just have to go check this...strange creature out for myself" She muttered with a tinge of disappointment in her voice. She started up the fighters engines and began her journey towards Earth.

 **Earth-Present Day-Beach City**

Steven and Connie were training once again with Pearl. Over time the two had improved their combat skills greatly, both separated and as Stevonnie. Today however was Stevonnie training, the fusion doing battle with pearl using Rose's sword and Steven's shield against their incredibly skilled opponent. Despite all their training sessions, the pair had never once managed to best Pearl in direct combat.

Pearl dodged and weaved as the fusion took swings at her form, the gem was elegant and precise in her movements and as she performed a high jump in order to avoid yet another swing from Stevonnie, she fired a series of blasts down at the fusion. Stevonnie summoned her shield as the blast impacted harmlessly off it.

She then threw the shield towards Pearl who expertly used it to leap off in mid-air, to the great surprise of Stevonnie. Peal then came down at high speed, wielding her spear in an attempt to bring it down upon Stevonnie. Stevonnie once again summoned her shield which blocked the blow. Peal quickly adapted however and tripped Stevonnie through the gap between her shield and the ground.

Stevonnie fell to the floor and before she could recover, was greeted by the tip of Pearl's spear before her eyes. Pearl then smiled to the fusion and put away her weapon in a small flash of light before holding out a hand to help Stevonnie up. "You were close this time you two, I was actually worried for a moment" Peal said kindly as the fusion got to it's feet.

There was a bright glow as Stevonnie separated, revealing the two teens who made her up, Steven and Connie. The two stood proudly before their tutor with a pair of beaming smiles on their faces. Pearl took in the sight and made a note out loud. "You know I've not seen such a strong bond of fusion outside of Garnet" she said, not realising what she had just implied.

Steven and Connie soon blushed deeply, signalling to Pearl the significance of what she had just so casually said. She chuckled to herself and quickly thought up a way to leave them alone. "Well, that'll do for today, have fun with the rest of your day you two" she said before walking off back towards the temple.

Steven and Connie stood awkwardly on the beach for a few moments, both still rather embarrassed by the implications of Pearl's words. Both had felt their feelings for the other growing in recent months, but neither could bring up the courage to tell each other their true feelings, still hiding behind the safety net of 'Best Friends' instead of anything deeper.

It was Connie who eventually broke the silence and turned towards Steven with a small smile on her face. "So..Steven, do you..maybe wanna come watch a movie with me?" she asked a tad timidly, it did sound a little bit like a date after all and this idea made Connie incredibly nervous. Steven was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by this question and turned to Connie's shyly smiling face.

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun Connie" he said with his ever-innocent smile on his face, not quite realising what seeing a movie with a girl sounded like. Connie's smile increased and the two made their way off the beach towards the little town they called home.

 **Connie's House-Beach City**

Connie and Steven entered Connie's house, the space was quiet and incredibly clean. It was expected level of perfection from Connie's mother, who often boasted that her house was clean enough to use for surgeries. Connie walked into the living room, which was unusually empty as she had expected to see her mother or father sitting at the desk in the corner which they both used as a sort of study.

"Mum!?" Connie called out to the empty house, there was no response. Connie made her way into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. She picked it up and read it to herself.

 _Connie,_

 _Me and your father have had to drive up to Keystone for the day to pick up some stuff our bedroom. We'll be staying overnight so I've left you some food in the fridge, heat it in the oven at 350 for about 30 minutes and it should be good._

 _We're trusting you with a lot of responsibility here Connie and we expect you to keep the house clean and neat while we're gone._

 _We'll see you tomorrow_

 _Love Mum xx_

Connie put the note down and patter her cheeks, which were flushed red. She was now in her house...alone...with her best friend and crush. This wasn't something she'd anticipated when she'd invited Steven over. What should she do? Should she try something? What if he said no? What if he felt awkward about being alone with her?

Her mind rushed through these thoughts before she was shocked out of them by a gentle hand tapping her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin from the shock of being brought back to reality. She turned rapidly to see Steven was standing behind her, his expression confused and surprised at Connie's sudden jump.

"Connie are you okay? You seemed kinda, out of it" he asked, concerned. Connie sighed, embarrassed about how she'd gotten so caught up in her own mind. It was Steven after all, her best friend, there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just, well Mum left me a note is all, turns out we've got the place to ourselves a while is all" she said calmly before shyly asking Steven "I..is that okay?" her expression now small and shy as she asked the boy this question.

Steven thought about this for a few moments, it was him and Connie...alone...in her house. "Ermm yeah it's cool, not a problem" he responded, trying his best to appear calm and unaffected while at the same time trying to suppress a blush he could feel coming to his cheeks. Connie smiled brightly and nodded, leading Steven upstairs to her room, which certainly didn't help with his desperate attempts to avoid showing how he really felt.

When they entered the room Steven looked around intrigued at what a girl's room looked like. He'd never actually seen the inside of Connie's room before and was curious as to it's nature. The room was almost a perfect extension of Connie's personality, a bookshelf in the corner by her neatly organised desk, stocked with books on every subject Steven could imagine and even some he had no clue even existed.

Leaning next to her bedside table was Rose's sword, placed neatly in it's scabbard and even looking like it had been freshly polished and cleaned. Alongside this was her wardrobe and chest of drawers, Steven certainly wasn't going to dare try poking around in those. But one set of clothes was laid out on a hanger just outside her wardrobe, Connie's school uniform.

A simple white blouse which buttoned up at the centre with a lilac skirt that came down to just above her knees. Steven always liked how Connie looked in it, but the effects of puberty weren't helping as he took the image in his head. Steven then shaked his head quickly trying to forget the image before he made things awkward.

Connie stood in the corner of her room and began rummaging around in a draw that she kept her movie's in. "So Steven what do you wanna watch?" she asked. She was incredibly confused when there was no response from the boy, she stood back up and turned round to see a deeply red-faced Steven quickly turn away from her. At first she was confused and was about to ask what was wrong when she suddenly realised why his face was so red. Without thinking, she'd bent over to look into the movie drawer, right in front of the boy...Her face flushed a deep red and now the tomato-faced pair were stood in silence at the situation, neither wanting to address the elephant in the room.

After what seemed like forever, Connie broke the silence by placing the movie she had picked up into the DVD player and pressing play. She then shyly took a seat next to Steven on her bed, neither speaking a word through their mutual feeling of shyness and simply watching the movie in front of them.

 **Deep Space-Unknown Location**

The scanners on Onyx's ship had picked up another gem craft, in ordinary circumstances she wouldn't have batted an eye at such an insignificant event. In this event however she was interested to read the reports on the ship that had appeared before her.

 _Report on Stolen Ship-Designation:Sun Incinerator_

 _Report Author: Emerald Facet:2R4G Cut:8XG_

 _Urgent report to all gem patrol ships in the Quadrant 6G-92A, My ship Designation: Sun Incinerator, has been stolen from Clauvia 7 docking bay._

 _The thieves, who are currently crewing the ship, are a miserable collection of off-colour gems who have escaped homeworld and now taken on the role of rebel gems who have caused great damage to off world operations in this quadrant._

 _If this ship is contacted, the off colours are to be shattered on sight and the ship returned to me at my base on Zebulon 12_

 _-End Report-_

"Having your ship stolen by a group of off-colour, defective gems?" Onyx muttered to herself in a sarcastic tone "I can't imagine a worse embarrassment, I really shouldn't help this incompetent Emerald, but I'm also very very bored, let's see if these gems are worth anything in combat" She said as she took aim at the Sun Incinerator with her fighters cannons.

She let loose a barrage, striking the engines of the ship and putting them out of action. "Well that'll stop them running away, but there's no fun in doing this from range" she said as she brought the fighter in for a boarding raid. The fighter docked with the Sun Incinerator successfully and Onyx got out of her seat, strolling towards the door while stretching out her limbs.

"Eugh, space travel sure does make you stiff" she grumbled as she reached the door of the interlock between the ships. She pressed her hand to the console and the door opened to reveal the cockpit of the Sun Incinerator. Lars and his crew looking on in shock at the gem who had just managed to board them out of nowhere.

"Stop!" cried out Lars towards the black gem "Tell us who you are before we blast you into space!" he threatened as his hand reached behind him to a hidden gem destabiliser. Onyx smiled a sadistic grin at the threat, chuckling as she strolled forward into the ship. "My my, so this is how rouge gems greet visitors? Can't say I'm surprised if I'm honest but I do have one question" she spoke as she pointed towards Lars.

"Just what in the hell are you? Because you're certainly not a gem" she asked with a sarcastic sneer to her voice which served only to annoy Lars. Lars stepped forward, holding the destabiliser behind his back, waiting for the right time to strike.

"My name is Captain Lars, I am a Human who has escaped homeworld and I am trying to get home, let us go and you will not hear anything more from us" Lars attempted to negotiate, although from the look on the face of this mysterious gem he was guessing it wasn't working.

Onyx pulled up a holoscreen "Human...human...lets see shall we?" she said as she ran a search for Human in her database. She was soon greeted with an image of earth alongside a human man and woman. She read the information with a look of interest, which suddenly turned into a cruel grin.

"Well, seems 'home' means you're going to Earth am I right?" she asked, to which Lar's nervously nodded "Interesting, that's good for both of us then because my next mission is on Earth, so I have a...propersition for you" she said slyly, drawing a look of caution from Lars.

"I'm listening" Lars said, keeping the weapon close, untrusting of this gem that seemed so...off in so many ways that he didn't like. Onyx grinned and spoke in a calm, calculated manner. "It's simple really, you and your...off colours...get to go to Earth, taking me with you and I'll let you all go free" She said, this only made Lars more suspicious however, this deal was far too good, something was off.

"What do you want in return?" he asked cautiously, this drew a chuckle from Onyx. "Very astute young human, all I desire is that you lead me to this gem" she said, as she held up an image of Steven on her holoscreen. This caused Lars to draw back slightly in surprise, an action Onyx picked up on quickly.

"Ah, so you know this gem? Well that makes this even easier then doesn't it?" she spoke slyly and held out her hand, offering a handshake to Lars "So, do we have a deal?". Lars looked at the hand before him and an angry look came to his face, his grip tightened on the weapon.

"No deal!" he yelled as he lunged forward with the Gem destabiliser. Onyx saw him coming a mile away however and side-stepped his attack. She landed a simple punch to Lar's gut, causing him to drop the weapon in pain and fall to his knees. Onyx then threw Lars into the Captains chair, which toppled to the floor of the ship on top of Lars on impact.

The off colours gasped and looked up towards Onyx in fear, watching as she placed her hand to her gem and produced a single hooked sword while plastering a sadistic grin on her face. "I was hoping you'd say that, I just hate doing things the easy way" she said darkly before charging towards the crew.

 **A/N: The fate of the Off Colours is unknown and on earth it seems the blossoms of young love are ready to bloom. But what will happen when Onyx makes it to Earth? Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Two Hearts**

 **Connie's Room-Beach City**

The two nervous teens sat on connie's bed, eyes afixed to the movie on the screen just in front. Although the plot of the film was the last thing on either of their minds as each timidly snuck glances at the other. The situation of being alone together was nothing new to Connie and Steven. However this time was certainly different.

After all the time they had spent fused on an alien planet, a new bond had linked the two that both were aware of but neither could bring themselves to talk about. Pearl's words had definately hit home, their fusion was much more like Garnet's now.

Now in this environment, an empty house where they wouldn't be disturbed, was contributing heavily to the nervousness and shyness that they both felt in their hearts as these newly discovered feelings for one another began to blossom inside them. It was only a matter of time before one of them cracked.

Steven attempted to relax, putting the earlier scene with connie to the back of his mind. She was still his best friend, why was he getting so tense about this? As the boy sat back he moved his hands to support himself on the bed, his left hand resting on top of Connie's right.

The pair jumped simultaniously, their hands pulling away as they did so, mutch to their mutual dismay. "Oh errm, Connie sorry I was just..errm..well.." Steven began to stammer as his cheeks flushed red and his gemstone began to glow faintly, a curious occurance since that'd never happened when he'd been around Connie before. "No, no its fine I..." Connie hesitated for a moment, her head facing down to hide her crimson cheeks.

"..I..don't mind..if you wanna...hold my hand..." Connie shyly whispered, barely audible to Steven but the boy managed to catch it. Steven gulped as he looked at the girl before him, her flowing black locks covering her face as she sat with her hands gripping the hem of her skirt tightly. He slowly reached out and gently placed his hand on one of Connie's arms causing the girl to jump lightly in surprise.

Steven's hand gently made it's way down the girl's arm until it reached her hand, taking it in his own with a gentle grip as their fingers intertwined. Connie smiled a small, hidden smile as she lightly squeezed Steven's hand. The teen looked up straight into the boy's eyes, he was a lot closer than she'd remembered. "Errm Steven...I 've..been meaning to tell you something..." she began to say, once again looking down with a timid expression plastered across her face.

"What is it Connie?" Steven asked, calmly but with a hesitent tone to his voice as his innocence was still holding firm against all of the hints Connie had been pushing through. Connie looked up, her eyes shimmering as she looked into steven's. "I..." She closed her eyes tightly, unable to look at the boy as she spoke "I..Like you!" she practically yelled at him.

Steven sat in shock for a few moments, unable to process exactly what Connie had just said. The young teen's mind going into overload with a million thoughts, scenarios and emotions flowing through at once as he attempted to formulate a response to his best friend's confession. The movie had now faded into obscurity as he focused all of his energy and attention onto the girl before him, her expression a shy smile on bright red cheeks, awaiting the boy's response.

Steven opened his mouth, attempting to tell Connie his true feelings, but nothing escaped his lips. Despite his struggle, his nerves were winning out and he could not form the words to tell the girl that he loved her, he had loved her since he had first laid eyes on her. Nothing escaped the young teen's lips as he witnessed Connie's expression becoming more concerned with his lack of response.

Connie began to feel uneasy, She had just told the boy she cared the most about in the whole universe her feelings and he was...just saying nothing. Steven was a shy boy, she knew this but he'd never stayed quiet for this long before and she was worried. What if he rejected her? What if she'd just ruined their friendship...her only friendship...It would be too much to bear. As these worries plagued the girl's mind, tears began to form in her eyes.

Steven saw the telltale shimmer of teardrops in the girl's eyes and knew he had to say something fast. Taking the girl's other hand in his own, he held both of her hands tightly as his own nerves gripped him. Connie looked towards him, a hopeful gleam in her eyes at Steven's sudden action. "I..I like you too Connie" came the shy, near silent reply from the young teen.

Connie gasped as she heard the faint words, her tears were now ones of joy which began to flow as she smiled up at Steven. Steven smiled back, both teen's cheeks flushed red as they drew closer to each other.

 **Deep Space-Unknown Location**

Lars watched in horror as Onyx stood tall before him. The battle had been so quick he'd barely had time to think, each of his crew poofed before his eyes as their physical forms were torn apart by the blinding speed of this incidious, sadistic gem. Onyx looked down at the thin, pink-skinned human that lay on the floor of the ship, a sickening grin on her face as she held aloft a small, pale orange gemstone.

Padparadscha had been the last of the gem's vitims in the swift battle. Onyx studied the small gemstone that was cradled in her palm, chuckling as she did so. "A crew of defective and off colour gems, can't say I'm surprised that this was too easy" she spoke slyly as she tightened her grip on the gemstone.

"So, let's try this again shall we earthling?" Her tone seemed threatening and annoyed. To Lars, it almost sounded like it was inconvinient for her to still be here. "You will take me to Earth...or alternatively.." She paused, gripping Padparadscha's gemstone tighter making sure that Lars could see the strain she was putting onto the fragile gem. "I could stand here and watch as you clean the shards off the floor.."

The threat was more than clear to Lars as he looked in shock at the eyes of this gem. She, much like many homeworld gems he had encountered, thought nothing of destroying 'off colour' and 'defective' gems this much was clear. But there was something else, somwething in her eyes that scared Lars more than any other gem ever had.

Onyx pressed harder on the gem, causing small sounds of tension to emerge as the pressure from her grip increased. "Clock's ticking Earthling" she said with impatience. Lars looked around him, he couldn't let these gems be shattered, they'd all been through so much together. They'd become like family to the teen, closer than his actual family back on Earth in many ways. But, this gem was after Steven, he couldn't just take this gem to Earth and risk Steven's life?

'Although...what if I?' Lars thought to himself as he processed a cunning plan in his mind, a mind newly schooled in tactical thinking and leadership from his time in space. 'Yeah, that could work' he thought as he turned back to Onyx. "Okay stop!" He said just as the gem was beginning to lose her patience. Lars hung his head in surrender "I'll take you to Earth, just...please don't hurt my crew, I can't do it without them".

Onyx smiled a sickening grin, casually throwing Padparadshca's gemstone towards the pink skinned teen who caught it gently in his hands, inspecting it for damage with a look of concern on his face. "Your crew should reform in a few minutes, in the meantime let's plan our route shall we?" Onyx said with an arrogant tone, gesturing for Lars to follow her to the map screen.

 **Connie's Room-Beach City**

The teens parted for breath after a few moments, their first kiss having been a gentle and yet passion filled sensation that neither had experienced before in their young lives. To an outsider it'd almost look like stars had formed in their eyes as they stared at each other in mutual joyful shock.

"Connie..I..." Steven began before looking down with a deep blush on his face, his gemstone continuing to glow brightly as joy and embarressment flushed through his system. "I..I've liked you for a long time...since we met and.." Steven didn't quite know how to phrase his next sentance as a million different thoughts bombarded his mind at once. "..and I..wanted to ask if...if you'd be my g..gir..".

Steven's nervous stuttering was cut off as Connie kissed the boy again. This time the kiss was softer and shorter but by no means less sweet and loving. "Yes Steven, I've been wanting you to ask me for so long now, of course I'll be your girlfriend" the teen replied with a joyful smile and a cute blush adorning her cheek. She then rested her head on Steven's shoulder as she nestled into him, the two cuddling up as they began to watch the rest of the film in the sweet bliss that can only come with young love.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Beach City**

A small paper aeroplane flew from Lion's mane, surprising the creature and waking it breifly from it's slumber. The aeroplane flew through the air, catching the attention of the nearby fusion Garnet as she watched it drift gently onto the floor nearby. Curious, she picked up the small plane and inspected it, on the wing it simply contained the message _'SOS:Please read!'_.

Garnet opened up the plane to reveal a message written on the page in rapidly scrawled letters that seemed hastily written. The gem could just barely make them out and so turned and called out "Pearl, I need your help with this".

A thin gem wearing a light blue attire with a small star at it's centre came quickly. Her own gemstone in her forehead glowing as she returned the list she'd been organising into her gem for safekeeping. "Yes Garnet, what is it? I was in the middle of the shopping list" she said in a very formal and dignified tone, but with a slight hint of annoyance, as if organising the shopping had been a vastly important job for her.

"Can you read this? It seems important but I can't make out what it's saying" The fusion asked as she handed Pearl the scrawled note. Pearl took the paper and carefully read it, squinting her eyes in parts where the writing was particularly shoddy. Her expression changed to once of shock and worry. "We need to get Steven, this sounds bad" she said as she guided Garnet through the note.

 _Steven,_

 _It's Lars, the ship has been hijacked by a homeworld gem. She's calling herself Onyx, it's bad Steven, she took down the crew in no time at all. Now she want's me to bring her to Earth or she'll shatter them all._

 _I'm sorry Steven, but I can't betray these guys after all we've been through, but the least I can do is warn you that she's coming. Even with the ship's speed we won't arrive at Earth for a few more days if my math is right, You need to get ready to defend beach city..._

 _And Steven...she know's you...it looks like she's coming for you...I dunno what she's gonna do but I can bet it ain't good. Please be safe and I'll help however I can...I'm sorry buddy..._

 _...tell Sadie I miss her..._

 **A/N: Onyx is coming, and Steven and Connie are currently unaware. What will she do once this devious gem is on Earth? Will the Crystal Gems be able to fight back? Until next time guys :)**

 **2nd A/N: Sorry for the heavy delay guys, been putting this off while I finished the SVTFOE fanfiction series, but now I'll be finishing this as a priority :)**


End file.
